


Tamed

by pretense



Series: The Guilds 'Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which becoming a Beastmaster entails being anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please see the [guilds!verse tag](http://tajimastrictly.tumblr.com/tagged/guilds!verse/chrono) for context. Thank you!
> 
> This is Part 2 and takes place some time (years?) after [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1515914).

The fort is, in one word, unwelcoming. Gargoyles sneer down from their buttresses, carved with such life-like detail one would think them ready to pounce on those they deem unworthy of the cause. Glowing eyes peer from gaps between the ancient barks of the forest surrounding the fort, appraising the man who dares walk in their midst.

Takao anxiously eyes the imposing structure. It looked a lot less gothic in his imagination but whatever; he’s here now. A wet nose nudges him behind the knee and he looks down at the Tracker Hound with an appeasing smile. “Don’t give me that face, Orpheus. I let you come with me this far, time to go back.”

Orpheus rubs a furry cheek against the Huntsman’s palm, whining dejectedly, ears flattening over his skull.

With a shrill whistle, Takao calls down his avian familiars. Amadeus perches on his extended right arm while Bragi alights on Orpheus’ back. “You two don’t get into trouble now. Make sure you all get back to Shutoku safely. Shin-chan will take care of you.” A soft smile flits over Takao’s lips for a second.

The Screech Falcon gives a derisive sniff and Takao admonishes Bragi with a tap on the forehead. Turning to the Golden Sniper Hawk on his arm, Takao’s expression turns serious. “Avoid any and all confrontations. Just follow the route we used to get here – no detours. I’ll be home in no time.”

Amber eyes gleam with understanding. Amadeus squawks to show her acknowledgement of the master’s orders. Satisfied, Takao gives a final farewell to his familiars before stepping through the arched entryway. Pointed spikes loom from the raised gate and Takao half-expects them to fall on his head. He chances a look back, a smidge of worry messing with the heartbeat he’s trying so hard to keep calm when he finds the trio watching his departure.

The foyer is draped with shadows; torches on the wall cast an orange glow on the paved stone hallway. Every footstep echoes in the seemingly empty halls but Takao is not deceived. There are plenty of presences skirting around the shadows just within the edge of his vision, though none of them pose a threat; not yet, anyway.

Takao follows the illuminated path, determination growing with each step. He’s left his survival pack and his familiars behind, he’s pretty sure the crossbow currently strapped to his back will be confiscated later. Man, these people are too serious but then again, so is he. Breathing deep, he places a hand against the door at the end of the passage, calloused palm laid over a carving of the Nemean Terror with ruby gems for eyes. The play of lights over the precious jewels plus the bared fangs of the door ornament sends a chill down Takao’s spine. He gulps.

The door opens with a quiet groan, revealing a spacious hall with a range of weapons on one wall and a display of animal heads on the other. Bowls of fire are set in two pillars down a carpeted aisle leading to a raised podium where a dark-haired man sits on a throne as wide as a boulder. A luxurious cape made of lion hide is draped over the back, with the beast’s face and mane poised to greet (more like intimidate) the hopeful candidates. The Beastmaster shifts, peering at the trespasser with hooded eyes.

“Come in.”

Takao moves as though compelled, a domesticated animal following its master’s behest. He kneels down before the man, head bowed and awaiting further instruction.

“You presume to be ready to undertake the Beastmaster Quest, Huntsman.”

“Yes, sir,” Takao replies even though it’s not a question.

“And you are aware that no familiar must enter these grounds.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then tell your follower to depart.”

_What?_

The Beastmaster detects the twitch of surprise in Takao’s posture. His lips form a thin line, calling out, “Reveal yourself, Sorcerer.”

A faint crack of thunder resounds and Takao’s senses hone in on a figure just inside the doors. He stands, heart pounding. “What are you doing here, Shin-chan?”

Midorima brushes off dust specks from his cape, composing himself after being so unceremoniously outed. “Good day.”

“Don’t just say ‘good day’ like it’s nothing!” Takao complains. “You’re not supposed to be here. I told you–”

“That you will be leaving your familiars in my care while you undertake a perilous job upgrade,” Midorima cuts in severely, danger glinting off the lens of his glasses. “That is simply unacceptable.”

Takao resists the urge to whine. They’ve already had this talk a thousand times. “I’m not changing my mind so please go back. I already bid you goodbye.”

“Well I refuse to acknowledge it,” is Midorima’s staunch reply. He fixes a stern gaze at Takao, his unspoken fears carried with the weight of that stare.

It’s almost enough to get Takao running to wrap his arms around his partner. Instead, he looks over his shoulder; Beastmaster Nakatani is watching them keenly. So much for a good first impression. Takao holds his ground, sighing. “I have to do the very best that I possibly can. You taught me that. So if we’re going to save that Solon then this is what I must do. Don’t you trust me?”

‘ _I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for this_ ,’ Midorima wants to say but he also knows the vanity of that statement in the face of the war that they are expecting. The Sorcerer accepts his defeat with a collected mien and mind, holding Takao’s gaze for as long as he can bear, unable to shake off the thought that this could be their last moment.

Master Class transitions are notoriously dangerous but Takao insists that he is ready despite being two classes below the preferred job standing for initiates.

The Uncrowned Kings have nothing to do with Takao – it’s not his fight, its Midorima’s and the rest of the Guild of Miracles’. Considering the nature of their relationship, however, Midorima knows it’s a moot point to debate. Not when he knows he would do the same if Takao ever faces a similar situation. “I trust you.”

“I know,” Takao flashes a sunny smile. “And remember, Orpheus can’t sleep without belly rubs.”

_I love you._

\---

Unsurprisingly, Midorima finds Takao’s familiars waiting for him outside the fort a look of dejection in their eyes upon seeing the Sorcerer exit without the Huntsman. The iron gate slams shut the second that Midorima is outside the premises, sealing Takao inside. Approaching the Tracker Hound that’s curled up under one of the trees, Midorima calls down the birds of prey that have perched on the low-hanging branches. “Let’s go back.”

News of the Uncrowned Kings are rare. It’s only by virtue of Momoi’s information network that all concerned parties have been informed. Still, travelers from the north are bringing tales of the destruction that have been wrought upon the far-fledged Teikou Principality – of the dark new flag that’s now waving proud over the once-majestic guild. Still, Teikou is but a small area in the grand scheme of things and the Capital has not yet shown any interest in the issue. As far as they’re concerned, the fall of Teikou is but a squabble for land expansion. But it’s not. Midorima and the rest of the ex-members of the Guild of Miracles know better and that’s why there’s preparing for the inevitable.

The journey back to Shutoku takes half a day. Mostly because they have become wary of night time travel and the nearest town with a teleportation service is on the other side of the valley through the forest.

Midorima turns his face the other way as Bragi spreads his wings and takes off from the sorcerer’s shoulder. Similarly, Amadeus departs from the arm that Midorima holds out to let her fly. Orpheus walks beside him, as they enter the city gates, barking at the guards stationed at the towers. The armored men maintain their rigid posture, hands around their weapons, following the party with only their eyes. As they cross the moat, an evident volume coming from within the walled city reaches their ears. The sight that greets them stops Midorima in his tracks.

The streets are littered with people – some bruised, others with crying children, many of them looking sleep-deprived.

A cook steps out of his shop, followed by a dozen men and women; all of them carrying a tray of bread. In systematic order, they begin distributing the food to the people. A second dozen of helpers follow, bringing jugs of soup which they pour into waiting cups. One of the men stop in the middle of his task, blinking at the pair that’s stalled by the gate. “Midorima, you’re back.”

“Hoshiko,” Midorima acknowledges the sniper, walking up to him with the obvious question written all over his face.

“Ootsubo said to send you back to HQ as soon as you return,” Hoshiko says, holding the tray of rolls over his head to keep it away from the Tracker Hound pawing at his pants.

Pushing up his glasses, Midorima nods in affirmation. “Orpheus, let’s go.”

The castle grounds are lined with carriages, the horses that brought them here most likely recuperating at the stables out back. Midorima eyes the scorched planks somehow still keeping together. Then he recognizes the insignia carved on the carriage sides.

Up in the air, Amadeus and Bragi screech to let him know they’re headed for the roosting tower. Midorima places a hand on top of Orpheus’ head, giving him leave to join the other familiars at their sanctuary. The Tracker Hound licks his palm before bounding away.

From the corner where Orpheus disappears, a tall and broad man comes forward. His look of confusion clears when he sees the Sorcerer.

“Kimura.”

The Paladin smiles but it’s not a happy one. “You’re right on time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Guildmaster Ootsubo sits at the end of the long table. To his right is the Shaman Miyaji. On his left, Scholar Aida - Guildmaster of Seirin. The rest of the seats are occupied by the leading personalities of both guilds. Three spaces are left on Shutoku’s side; Kimura takes the one after Miyaji and Midorima seats himself beside the Healer Ramune.

Seirin’s faces are tight-lipped with abjection, bandages peeking from underneath the layers of their armor, but what catches Midorima’s attention is the empty third seat.

“Where is the Iron Heart?” Midorima asks innocently. There must be a serious matter to have their groups meet like this, the lackadaisical Engineer should know better.

Aida’s expression is pinched with despair but her voice is steady when she speaks. “Kiyoshi took on the Uncrowned Kings and left us to evacuate the city. We sent back our best scouts after he failed to show up at the agreed checkpoint; they reported no survivors.”

Midorima’s frown deepens. Despite Kiyoshi’s character, he knows the man to be a superb warrior; it worries him to think that a dastardly group like those Kings could take down the Engineer. Still, it’s one thing for the fledgling principality of Teikou to fall and another for Seirin. An event of that scale warrants a warning to all neighboring cities. “When did this happen?” he demands. He’d only been gone for a day and it would be worrisome if the Uncrowned Kings managed to fell an entire citadel in that short span of time.

“Two days ago,” Ootsubo answers for the Seirin party. He sets his serious gaze on Midorima, barring any interruption before he finishes his explanation. “I received a distress call from Aida and sent a dispatch unit over to help in the evacuation. By then, the situation was unsalvageable and all we could offer is our hospitality.”

“Which is already more than we expected–” Hyuga says, disgruntled at having to rely on their rivals but his Guildsmaster talks over him.

“And for it we are very grateful. Be assured that we will repay your kindness.”

“Well, there’ll be no one to repay if we all get taken down, now, is there?” a brash voice interjects. From the end of the Seirin row, Kagami glares at the rest of the table. A bandage is patched on his right cheek and he’s donning robes instead of his Gran Crusader’s armor. Meeting Midorima’s disproving glare, he opens his mouth again but what comes out is “Ack--!”

“If you don’t have anything nice to say, Kagami-kun, please keep quiet.” There’s danger lurking under the calm tone, like torrents surging beneath a quiet brook. Kuroko’s pale face lacks any softness, his blue eyes are steely with resolve.

Kagami wisely shuts up at seeing that look.

“Right.” Ootsubo steers the conversation back on topic, directing everyone’s attention to the sprawling map laid over the table. “We can rightfully assume that these Kings have the Principality of Teikou as their base of operations. It’s flanked by Rakuzan on the far North, Kirisaki Daiichi on the Southwestern side, and Touou further on. There is no direct path to Seirin without passing us, Seiho, or Senshinkan.”

“They used Voyagers,” Aida reveals, indicating the sea surrounding her homeland. Unlike the other land-locked territories, Seirin has claimed ownership of the peninsular offshoot; Teikou floats, embraced by the Bismil Sea on the Eastern hemisphere.

“I didn’t even know they had battle ships. It was nearly midnight when Kawahara first noticed something suspicious. He and Kiyoshi were on patrol when they saw shadows moving outside the walls. Kiyoshi ordered him to raise the alarms while he readied the defenses. We were woken by an explosion.”She pauses for a breath, the shadows over her eyes playing out the more gruesome details of the night. “It happened too fast. We never expected that they would dare come at us from the sea. We were ready for a fight but the civilians…”

“It was a choice between defending our fortress and evacuating our people,” Hyuga states defensively. “You know how there’s really only one route out of there and we couldn’t afford for the enemy to block it off.”

“We understand,” Miyaji assures him.  “But what we need to know is if you’re definite about the Uncrowned Kings being the perpetrator.”

“Teikou is but a small principality, I find it unbelievable that they could harness enough force to take over Seirin,” Ramune adds.

Midorima meets Kuroko’s gaze. As fellow ex-guildsmen, they know best of the goings on within Teikou, they know the secret of its brief but poignant reign. The truth is not theirs to divulge but if nothing is said now, then there might not be a next time.

“You have never met these Kings,” Kuroko states with grave certainty. “Their title is not merely for decoration.”

“Kuroko is correct,” Midorima agrees with equal severity. “Individually they are phenomenal, renowned for their skill in their respective guilds, but when Akashi brought us Miracles together, our talent overshadowed theirs. Following our disbandment, this kind of uprising should’ve been expected but--”

“What do you mean ‘expected’?” Izuki cuts in from Seirin’s side.

“We were warned,” Kuroko reveals, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

Kagami stares at the shorter man, stunned at how much Kuroko is contributing to the discussion when he has known him to prefer silence over anything else. That Guild of Miracles thing must really mean a lot to him…

Ootsubo leans in, hands clenched into fists. “Warned? By who?”

Blue eyes meet green. Kuroko bows his head and Midorima replies for the both of them. “Akashi.”

“Your old Guildmaster?”

“The very same.” Midorima recalls how he’d been forced to tell Takao all these details a week ago after the latter had pried into and decoded Momoi’s letter. Takao had been right to worry then, smart to think ahead and prepare himself for what is now proven to be inevitable. This isn’t a small-scale problem, this is far from a simple rescue mission. Midorima closes his eyes briefly and sends a small prayer for Takao’s safety, then lays out everything that he knows on the situation.

“Akashi brought us together to foil a plan meant to bring havoc to these lands. When we banded together, our strengths shone through and he was satisfied with being able to repress those with evil intentions. By who, he never revealed until the last minute. And so the time came when he told us that we have reached the limit of our growth working together, that in order to reach our full potential we must forge paths of our own. We weren’t blind to the threats lurking around us even though Akashi kept most of it to himself. We have been… acquainted… with those that now call themselves the Uncrowned.”

“I never wish to speak ill of anyone,” Kuroko pipes up, hands folded neatly at the table in front of him. “But their invasion of Seirin just made this a personal matter. Kirisaki Daichi has always been hard to deal with and their Guildmaster was never shy of invoking his intentions to wreak havoc on our – Teikou’s – lands and beyond.” Kuroko sighs, not used to prolonged discussions but he pushes on. “Without the Miracles in the way, it’s the perfect opportunity for him to strike but months and years have passed without word of it.”

“For them to spring into action now could only mean one thing,” Midorima continues. “Akashi is in danger.”

“Akashi? But… no one has seen this guy ever since you Miracles disbanded,” Miyaji points out, concern knitting his brows together.

“He is at Teikou. He alone has remained.” The Sorcerer’s collected composure is lined with tension. “It wouldn’t be a farfetched presumption that Kirisaki Daiichi has formed alliances and created their own band of warriors – Uncrowned Kings as they call themselves – to rally their wayward cause. Teikou’s fall means that Akashi has been overcome.”

The weight of that statement doesn’t mean much on the others but blue flame flickers in Kuroko’s eyes. Akashi had been the core of their group, they had all believed him to be strongest, and his word was absolute. He predicted the uprising of malevolent forces and urged them all to be ready but… the suddenness of the request and the way they had been practically run out of the Guild they have founded together gave birth to bitter resentments. This whole situation is by their own fault, for not heeding Akashi until it’s too late, the enemies have literally torn down their gates.

“So these Kings… they want to challenge the Guild of Miracles?” Ootsubo summarizes. “And if they win, then what?”

“Do we really want to find out what happens if they do?” Kagami asks, breaking the somber atmosphere. “Let’s challenge those bastards to a fair fight. Call them out on the battlefield.”

“Ever the fool, you are,” Midorima seethes. “None of their actions so far carried a shred of respectability. Nothing will come of your reckless taunts.”

“The last thing we need is to spread unrest,” Aida wisely declares. “Kuroko himself has confirmed the Uncrowned Kings as our attackers but they left no marks on Seirin to stake claim of their actions. No flag waves over our fort as it reportedly does in Teikou.”

“Then… they’re not looking to take over the lands.” Ramune, who has remained silent up to this point finally shares her views. “They simply want to destroy.”

The statement is logical but to accept it is another matter. From what Midorima has gauged of Kirisaki Daichi’s infamous Necromancer, however, there is little doubt that it may well be his true intentions.

“They showed no remorse in razing our territory to the ground,” Hyuga states, torchlight glinting dangerously off his lenses. “We can’t just do nothing. Who knows where they’ll attack next?”

“We already know their targets,” Ootsubo notes, looking at Midorima and Kuroko. “What we can do is warn the other guilds involved, get them alerted for what could come.”

“Momoi has already sent word to the Miracles.” Midorima adjusts his glasses. “We have reason to believe that the fall of Teikou was meant to draw us out. This attack on Seirin enforces that. The Uncrowned Kings are calling us for a challenge and--”

“This isn’t just about your stupid clique!” Kagami cuts in, the scowl on him pulls at the gauze over his cheek. “You may know who’s behind it but you have neither seen nor fought their army. It’ll take more than the five of you to end their dark crusade.”

“Kagami-kun is right,” Kuroko supplies. “We need to prepare. All of us, together with our respective guilds. We can’t defeat them alone. We can’t save Akashi-kun alone.”

Kimura and Miyaji share a look, knowing how much their ace hates being shut down in discussions. Seirin’s renowned tandem, especially, are known to grate on his impossibly short fuse. But the objection never comes. Instead, Midorima purses his lips, appearing very grim.

“Alright,” the sorcerer concedes. Kuroko’s words on Akashi echo in his mind. Takao had said the same thing before deciding on pursuing the nigh impossible job upgrade. “We will contact the Blue Elites and the Shield of Aegis. Aomine is with Momoi, last known location is the City of Kai.”

“I thought those two are with Touou,” Kagami ventures. Not that he’d want to willingly work with the guild that’s been dubbed as The Rising Tyrant but this is looking like an all-out war and they would need all the allies they can get.

“We cannot trust Touou,” Kuroko answers. “They have… history… with Kirisaki Daichi.”

“Oh.”

“In the meantime,” Aida picks up the conversation. “I want Seirin to build a temporary settlement for our civilians on Shutoku’s lands. Ootsubo has already given his permission. Many of our warriors are recuperating but those who aren’t are required to pitch in. You go with the first group, Kagami,” she says as an aside, getting a scowl in response but ultimately no objections.

“Shutoku will heighten security,” the Gran Crusader at the head of the table announces. “We will also see to joint training sessions with Seirin. Kimura, make an announcement to encourage those ready for class advancements to proceed but regulate their numbers. We cannot leave our fortress defenseless.”

“Understood,” Kimura nods. “I believe Takao has already jumped on that task.”

“He is?” Izuki pipes up from Seirin’s side. “I did think it odd that he’s not around. So he will soon be a Rider, then? That’s good, we can try that double-attack--”

“Takao has gone to see Nakatani of the Nemean Beast fame,” Midorima reveals, pride and worry entwined in his steady tone. “He will come back to us a Beastmaster.” He doesn’t need to see Izuki’s wide-eyed look of disbelief to reaffirm the dangers that he had let Takao immerse himself into - dangers that will undoubtedly keep Midorima awake every night until his partner returns.


End file.
